My Girlfriend is an Angel
by rafa uchiruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang malaikat cantik yang terobsesi menjadi manusia karena pria yang dicintainya. bagaimana usaha Sakura untuk menjadi manusia? berhasil atau tidak? RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

My Girlfriend is a Angel ©

Inspired by: My Girlfriend is a Nine tailed fox.

Genre: Romance, slight Angst.

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura.

WARNING: OOC, GJ, AU, TYPO, DLDR, DLL.

.

.

Mohon dimaafkan apabila ada kesamaan ide.

.

.

Summary: Sakura haruno, seorang malaikat cantik yang terobsesi menjadi manusia karena pemuda yang dicintainya. Bagaimana usaha Sakura untuk menjadi manusia? Berhasil atau tidak?.

.

.

.

Chapter 1.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha.

Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik berambut pink ini tengah berjalan-jalan dengan riangnya di pusat kota Konoha. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut sepatu berwarna putih berbulu itu sesekali menendang kecil kerikil yang ada di sekitarnya. Bibir ranumnya juga sesekali bersenandung kecil. Mata emeraldnya memandang jalanan sekitar yang cukup sepi karena hari masih pagi. Tiba-tiba iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris onyx yang juga sedang memandangnya. Sontak, pipi Sakura memerah.

"Tampan sekali pria itu. Belum pernah aku melihat pria se'sempurna dia," gumam Sakura pelan. Lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, aku Sakura Haruno salam kenal, boleh kutau namamu?," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn. Tidak," balas pemuda itu singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu apa tidak boleh?," Tanya Sakura beruntun.

"Tidak," jawab pria itu dingin. Lalu, pria itu meninggalkan Sakura mengikuti yang mematung. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura mengikuti pria itu.

"Ayolah, aku mohon," kata Sakura memohon. Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

"Tidak!," jawab pria itu sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau."

TAP.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apapun?," tamya pemuda itu memastikan. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin kau membuat wanita itu terjatuh," kata pria itu enteng.

CLIIIING!

Setitik cahaya berwarna putih keluar dari telunjuk Sakura. Lalu, wanita yang Sakura tunjuk-pun jatuh tersungkur di trotoar jalan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi memerah―terutama laki-laki―karena rok wanita itu tersingkap.

Pria itu melongo(?) sesaat. Dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah Sakura yang memasang tampang innocent. "kenapa kau melakukan itu?."

"Bukannya kau yang meminta?."

Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak. "Oke, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal gadis unik."

Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke menuju tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Sasuke terkejut. Dia berpikir untuk apa gadis unik itu membawanya kemari? Apa dia ingin membunuhnya? Merampoknya? Atau memper–tiiit–nya?. Oke, untuk bagian tadi kita sensor karena mengandung kata-kata yang tak senonoh(?).

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya atau lebih tepatnya lariannya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang terenggah-enggah―karena kecapekan berlari tentunya. Lalu, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan—

—CUP!.

.

.

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke. Tapi, saat Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke, muncul benda berbentuk bulat bercahaya di mulut Sakura dan berpindah ke mulut Sasuke. Rupanya, gadis itu sedang memindahkan mutiara _angelnya_ pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi. Guratan_guratan merah namun tipis tampak di wajah tampannya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku?," kata Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Aku menitipkan mutiara _angelku_ padamu. Tolong jaga mutiara itu baik-baik,' pinta Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?," tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku mempercayaimu dan—

.

.

.

.

—aku adalah seorang malaikat."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE.

A/N: hai minna-san ^^ saya adalah orang baru disini. Salam kenal ya :D. Oya, tentang fic ini saya terinspirasi dari My Girlfriend Is a nine tailed fox. Oya saya juga ingin bertanya sesuatu.

Apa fic ini kependekan? *reader: banget!*

Apa sebaiknya fic ini dihapus or dilanjutkan saja?

Jawabannya saya tunggu lewat review ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

My Girlfriend is an Angel © Rafa Uchiruno.

Inspired by: My girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox.

Genre: Romance.

Pairing: SasuSaku.

WARNING: AU, OOC (apalagi Sasuke), GJ, TYPO, DLDR, DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

.

.

.

Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang malaikat cantik yang terobsesi menjadi manusia karena pria yang disukainnya. Bagaimana usaha Sakura untuk menjadi manusia? Berhasil atau tidak?.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya:

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku?," Tanya Sasuke tergagap.

"Aku menitipkan mutiara _angelku _padamu. Tolong jaga baik-baik," pinta Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"K-kenapa harus aku? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?," Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku mempercayaimu. Dan—

.

.

.

—aku adalah seorang malaikat."

.

.

.

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata onyxnya lebar. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka gadis yang baru dikenalnya pagi ini adalah seorang malaikat.

"Malaikat? Kau pasti berbohong," kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya? Baiklah aku akan membuktikannya." Sakura melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman lalu—

SIIIINGG!

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat tubuh Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya putih. Lalu, cahaya itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dan berganti dengan sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih yang ada di punggung gadis itu. Sasuke sangat terkejut karena gadis itu memang benar-benar seorang malaikat.

"Nah… Sekarang kau percaya kan kalau aku memang malaikat?," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum maniiiis sekali.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Oia, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?," ucap Sasuke.

"Apabila ada hujan ditengah cuaca yang cerah, itu berarti aku sedang menangis. Dan apabila ada pelangi di tengah cuaca hujan, berarti aku akan pergi," jelas Sakura panjang.

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke kini berjalan menuju rumahnya di kompleks perumahan Konoha. Dia memijit dahinya pelan. Sungguh hari ini—menurut Sasuke—sungguh hari yang aneh. Mulai bertemu dengan Sakura, berkenalan dengannya, menjaga mutiara _angel_ yang menurut Sakura penting untuk dijaga, sampai mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah seorang malaikat. Haah… Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling. Ckckck.. poor Sasuke.

TAP.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa ka uterus mengikutiku?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Habisnya aku tak punya tempat untuk tinngal. Ikinkan aku untuk tinggal di rumahmu ya Sasuke-kun?," pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sasuke yang melihat puppy eyes Sakura menjadi terenyuh. Dia ingin membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya tapi, karena adanya kakek san ibunya yang juga tinggal di rumahnya maka, segera ia tepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu tinggal di rumahku. Tapi, aku punya tempat yang cocok untukmu," kata Sasuke. Dan saat itupula dia segera menarik tangan Sakura.

Tak lama setelah mereka berlari, mereka sampai di depan gedung tua yang terletak di belakang Universitas Konoha. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke gedung itu diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Tempat apa ini? Apa aku akan tinggal disini?," Tanya Sakura.

"Ini adalah gudang Universitas Konoha. Berhubung universitas ini sudah mempunyai gudang yang lain, maka tempat ini sudah tak digunakan lagi. Dan, tentu saja kau akan tinggal disini," jelas Sasuke panjang.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti penjelasan Sasuke.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau membersihkan tempat ini," perintah Sasuke.

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku? Kau sajalah," kata Sakura malas.

"Kau bilang kau akan menuruti semua permintaanku kan?."

"Haaah… baiklah."

CLIIING!

Setitik cahaya muncul dari telunjuk Sakura. Dan dalam sekejap, ruangan itu sudah bersih.

'Hah? Cepat sekali' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidurmu untuk malam ini," kata Sasuke. Lalu, dia segera beranjak untuk menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas.

"Aku akan membantumu," ucap Sakura riang.

.

.

.

Malam Hari di gudang Universitas Konoha.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Sakura.

"Tanya saja."

"Kau… jangan marah ya?," Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sauke mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak akan marah asal kau tak bertanya yang aneh-aneh.'

"Baik," kata Sakura. "em… apa kita bisa jadi teman?," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil lalu dia berkata. "Menurutmu?."

"Sasuke! Aku serius!," kata Sakura kesal.

"Baik-baik, tapi… _wani piro?,_" kata Sasuke sambil menirukan gaya jin di iklan dj*roem 76.

"Sasuke!."

"Hahaha… baiklah aku mau," kata Sasuke sembari tertawa.

"Yeey.. kita teman ya?," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu," balas Sasuke sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sakura.

Hening sejenak. Sakura yang pada dasarnya cerewet dan banyak tingkah-pun tak suka dengan keheningan. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tetap stay cool sambil memandang bulan. Sakura yang tak tahan dengan keheningan akhirnya bicara.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingin melihat sayapku lagi?," Tanya Sakura.

"Hm? Untuk apa? Aku kan sudah melihatnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, sayapku akan terlihat semakin cantik apabila terkena sinar bulan," kata Sakura ngotot.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

SREET.

Sepasang sayap putih muncul di punggung Sakura. Sayap itu nampak sangat berkilau dan bercahaya.

'Be-benar-benar cantik,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura menyeringai. "bagaimana? Cantik kan?."

"biasa saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak, aku berkata sejujurnya," elak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku?."

"Karena aku adalah Sa-ku-ra. Dan Sa-ku-ra adalah ma-la-i-kat," kata Sakura menekan kata _**Sakura **_dan _**malaikat**_.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Lalu, dia merogoh kantung celananya dan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa?. Hah?. Oke, aku akan segera kesana."

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?," Tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku sakit. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Aku ikut ya?."

"Terserah."

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke kini sedang memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit konoha. Panic dan khawatir. Yah, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mikoto Uchiha—Ibunya, sedang sakit san sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orangtuanya, dia harus menjenguk ibunya bukan?.

"Sasuke-kun, pelan-pelan," kata Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tau kan ibuku sedabg sakit?," kata Sasuke.

"Justru itu Sasuke-kun. Kau terlalu khawatir pada ibumu. Percayalah padaku bahwa ibumu baik-baik saja ok?," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah keduanya turun dari mobil dan bertanya pada resepsionis, mereka segera menuju ruangan tempat Mikoto Uchiha dirawat.

KRIEEET…

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan **'ruang anggrek 10'** dengan pelan. Mata onyxnya menemukan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang putih dan sosok pria tua yang menemani wanita itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan mereka adalah ibu dan kakek Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sasuke, kau sudah datang," kata kakek Sasuke, Madara Uchiha.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaan ibu?," kata Sasuke.

"Ibu baik-baik saja Sasu-kun. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis cantik di belakangmu itu?," kata Mikoto.

"ini Sakura."

"Err… saya Sakura. Salam kenal ibu," kata Sakura ber-ojigi.

"Sakura, harusnya kau memanggilnya dengan bibi, bukan i-"

"Ah… kau manis sekali. Kau pacar Sasuke kan?," kata Mikoto memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Pacar? Apa itu?," Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Kau tidak tau?," Tanya Madara. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakek, ibu, kurasa aku harus pergi. Besok, aku akan kesini lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," kata Madara.

OoOoOoOoOo

Keesokan harinya di gudang UK.

.

.

.

"Ung… selamat pagi," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Sudah bangun rupanya," kata Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Hari ini aku kuliah. Jaga tempat ini baik-baik," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin ikut dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak boleh!."

"Tapi…" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyesnya (lagi).

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau tidak boleh menggangguku."

"Siap!."

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung utama UK. Memang tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menuju ke gedung Uk karena jarak gudang dengan gedung utama cukup dekat.

"Nah… kau tunggu aku disini ya," kata Sasuke poada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Aku per-"

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun," sapa gadis berambut merah memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi juga Karin," balas Sasuke.

"Siapa gadis ini?," Tanya Karin menunjuk Sakura.

"Dia adalah…"

"… Aku adalah pacar Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal," ucap Sakura. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan mereka saling berpegangan.

"Ah… ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya?. Um.. baiklah, aku pergi dulu," kata Karin. Lalu, gadis itu pergi.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau katakana? Karin pasti mengira kita benar-benar pacaran!," bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kita memang pacaran kan?."

"Bicara apa kau ini! Bahkan mengenalmu saja aku tak mau! Apalagi menjadi pacarmu!," bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Ta-tapi kan?."

"TAPI APA? Sudahlah, aku mau kuliah dulu," kata Sasuke. Lalu, pemuda itu pergi.

"Hiks.. hiks… Sasuke membenciku," tangis Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

.

A/N: Halo hai minna-san, rafa balik lagi. Bagaimana dengan fic Rafa kali ini? Apa masih kependekan?. Sumpah Rafa ngetiknya capek banget lho. Btw btw rafa nggak nyangka yang ngeriview fic ini sampek 23 orang. Padahal, target rafa Cuma 5 review aja XD. And, saatnya bales ripiew…..

Fidya Raina Malfoy: ini sudah di update maaf ya ngg kilat ^^. Salam kenal juga. Review lagi ya? ^^

Me: ini udah di update, maaf ngg kilat. Udah cukup panjangkah fic ini?. Ne, review lagi? ^^

Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka: Kependekan? Maaf ya habisnya ngetiknya lewat hp sih ^^ #alesan. Terimakasih buat semangatnya. Review lagi? XD.

Yuuki Aika UcHiHa: Makasih atas pujiannya. Hehe.. Saku memang agredif #ditimpuk. Ini sudah diupdate. Review lagi? ^^

Dark Hazel Miki-desu: Makasih dark-san ^^. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, habis ngetiknya lewat hp ^^. Ini sudah di update, salam kenal juga ^^. Review lagi ya?

sherry-chan akitagawa: iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Alur kecepetan? Maaf ya #sujudsembah. Review lagi? ^^

Fiyui-chan: makasih udah suka. Ini udah dipanjangin, kurang panjang kah?. Ini juga udh di update #walau ngg kilat. Review lagi ya? ^^

Uchiha Sakuya-Chii: Keren? Masa sih? Makasih ya XD. Fave? Beneran? Aaa… makasih byk #hug. Ne, review lagi?

Sasusakulovers: grup uts? Maaf rafa ngg kenal sm ntu grup, mungkin km salah ^^

Kazuma B'tomat: ini memang terinspirasi dari ntu drama senpai. Ini udah update. Review lagi? ^^

debbie-chan and jeclien-chan: iya ^^. Ini udah diupdate. Review lagi? ^^

Angel: ini udh diupdate. Review lagi? ^^

Mi kuah: iya, rafa ganti kok, ^^.

LestariSSL: ini udah diperpanjang. Makasih udh ripiew ^^ repiew lagi?.

Shiba Yume: maaf kpendekan ^^ ini udh diperpanjang kok.

Minimous: ini udh di update walau ngg kilat ^^. Review lagi?

Kirara: Maaf ya kependekan. Ini udh diperpanjang kok ^^

SSLFOREVER: ini udah di update ^^. Review lagi?

R.U: aa… maaf kependekan ini udh diperpanjang kok. Review lagi? ^0^

beby-chan: ini udh dilanjutin XD #ikutan semangat. Review lagi? ^^

naomi-azurania: Hai zura-san ^^. Ini udah dilanjutin kok. Maaaaf~ kpendekan, tapi chap ini udh diperpanjang kok. Ne, repiew lagi? ^0^

riestiyani aurora: aa~ ngg papa, yg penting km ripiew ^^. Ini udh diperpanjang, salam kenal juga ^^. Review lagi ya? XD

.

.

.

huft… akhirnya selesai jg, jari rafa ampek linu ngetiknya T.T

akhir kata~

REVIEW~~~~


End file.
